Are you addicted enough?
by VongolaXII
Summary: Which characters in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! that shares the most similarities with you? Is it Tsuna, Hayato or even Xanxus? Read more to find out. Who knows, you share something with them?
1. Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : *yawns* I got bored typing my next chapters so I just upload this simple one. Please read and review. Sorry if it sucks. I typed this 3 am in the morning. *yawns* Anyway, this is re-typed, with a little help from the reviewers. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU TSUNA ENOUGH?<strong>

**Tsunayoshi Sawada.**

You started saying "Hiiee!".

Your friends call you "Jyuudaime!" or "Decimo". (thanks to Miyanoai)

You grew fond of brunettes.

You score badly in Mathematics.

You wore gloves with the number 27 on it.

When you saw babies you run.

You are afraid of pineapples.

You started collecting 27 facebook notifications, 27 messages, 27 friend requests.

You have at least read and favourited 27 AllxTsuna fics.

You squel everytime you saw the number 27.

You started liking tuna.

You eat _tuna sandwiches_ everyday.

You learn to make a square (or rectangle) with your thumb and index fingers.

You keep saying "Zero Point Breakout" when in trouble.

You have at least 2 Tsuna-related stuff.

You started treating two of your best friends like they are your subornates.

You wrote "Vongola X Boss" on your exam paper which was suppose to be written with _your name_.

You're an uke.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : How was it? I hope you like it. Next up : Gokudera Hayato. Please review~! *yawns* I'm out now. Goodnight mina-san. Orz.**


	2. Gokudera Hayato

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Lol, I love your reviews and I love you all! :D So this time its Hayato Gokudera! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU GOKUDERA ENOUGH?<strong>

**Gokudera Hayato**

You are very very very loyal to your _Jyu_-err group leader.

You admire Tsuna.

Your position in the group is right-hand-man/woman.

Everytime you saw an octopus it reminds you of the tako-head.

You hate baseball, especially baseball freaks.

Your room is full of your _Jyuda__i_-I mean group leader's photo. (Isn't that stalking?)

You hate cows.

You are hot-headed.

You are very protective.

What's more, you ace your Mathematics.

Everytime it is storming outside, you walked out and when your mum yell you to come back in to the house, you reply "Mum! I'm a storm guardian! I'll be okay!".

You collect 59 facebook notifications, 59 friends requestes, 59 messages.

You stalk your group leader let it be Twitter, Facebook, My Space, anywhere.

You hate Haru Miura. (Lol, not all people hate her)

You are 3/4 Italian and 1/4 Japanese. (I guess that's not possible?)

You are phobia with your elder sister.

You have issues related with your older siblings.

You are talented in piano, but you quit it because it reminds you of "poison cooking".

You have at least blow up something. (Like stove...etc)

You have at least 2 Gokudera-related items.

You have "smoking bomb" as your nickname.

You think that everyone older than you is an enemy. (Despite the fact that you are only teen.)

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Wheew, I'm done. Is there anything else I left? Please tell me via review , I shall add in. And you can review as much suggestion as you like, whether with account or anonymous. *smiles* Next up : Yamamoto Takeshi. Wow, I guess I'm going to have fun writting Are you Yamamoto enough? XD Review! :D**


	3. Yamamoto Takeshi

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Aww, I love the reviews~! And you guys, I don't want you to favourite without reviewing XXXD It makes me heart broken...**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU YAMAMOTO ENOUGH?<strong>

**Yamamoto Takeshi**

You loved baseball.

You sort of learn to like dynamites.

You had a crush on Gokudera Hayato. (wait, what?)

You cherish your friendship very much.

You are a joker.

You laugh every minute. (...*calls mental hospital*)

You are happy-go-lucky.

You like the rain.

Everytime it rains you think of Squalo and his sword.

You memorised all the Shigouen Souen Ryus.

You take things lightly.

You loved number 80.

You are star of sport.

You think that everything is a game.

You always spare your victim.

You never frown not even once.

You always want to wield a katana.

You are a seme. (no matter how goofy dear yama-kun is, he _is _a seme!)

When you hear "Baseball!" you go "HOME RUNNNNNNNNN!" and threw anything in your hand.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all I can think of. If you want a better one, review. And please review if I left out anything :D Thank you...**


	4. Ryohei Sasagawa

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The author is happy, she decided to update. ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU RYOHEI ENOUGH?<strong>

**Ryohei Sasagawa**

You are in the boxing club. (naturally)

You have both of your fist bandaged and a plaster on your nose.

You cut your hair like lawn-head. (seriously, will you?)

You are very loyal.

You go "EXTREMEEEEE!" anytime, anywhere.

You love the colour yellow.

What's more, you and the Sun are buddies! (WTH?)

You love number 33.

You are very protective towards your younger siblings. (sweet!)

You and Lambo went well. (do you even know Lambo?)

Hibari say "Kamikorosu", you smirk and say "Want to drink together?"

You collect 33 notifications, 33 friend requests, 33 messages...etc

* * *

><p><strong>AN : That's all I can think of. And please review if I left out anything :D Thank you... I'd be glad to add in! **


	5. Hibari Kyoya

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : The author feels guilty, so she updated XXD**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU HIBARI ENOUGH?<strong>

**Hibari Kyoya**

****You carry tonfas anywhere. (where did you keep it?)

You have to urge to bite people to death.

You hate pineapples.

You dislike crowds.

You have a high ego.

You like to sleep on the roof top.

You love small animals. (Example : Birds)

You like sushi.

You are a carnivore.

You like the colour purple.

You have sharp eyes.

You collect 18 messages, 18 notifications and 18 requests.

You have something for number 27.

You prefer a more traditional Japanese house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Author's block. HELP!**


	6. Mukuro Rokudo

**Disclaimer : I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I'm having an exam tomorrow. Wish me luck! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU MUKURO ENOUGH?<strong>

**Mukuro Rokudo**

You like to say "Kufufufufu".

You doodled pineapples everywhere in your notebook.

You are alergic to the word "Pineapple".

You are a physcopath. (Mukuro ain't one XD)

You have fetish for Kokuya uniforms.

You are a leader for a criminal gang.

You are a sadist.

You carry a trident. (Wouldn't it be weird?)

You care little for people.

You have a dark past.

You can still be calm even when you're dying.

Possessing people is your hobby.

You are a murderer when you are young. (*gasp*)

You care for your subornates. (He used himself as a bait to let Chikusa and Ken get away... ;v;)

Illusion, Illusion...You never get tired of them.

You used to think you have the 'Six Path Of Reincarnation' abilty.

You wear Hell Rings.

* * *

><p><strong>AN : I don't know if its the coffee or what, I'm hyper today! :D Next up : Xanxus. I think its going to be fun, lol. Review if I left out anything, Review if you like this, Review if you have similiarities~~ Haha**


	7. Xanxus

**Disclaimer I don't own KHR**

* * *

><p><strong>AN Yeah~ I'm so free and happy. Guess what people?)**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU XANXUS ENOUGH?<strong>

**Xanxus**

You are a boss.

You have a habit of throwing wine glass.

You like tequila.

You dislike people who is loud.

You call people "scum" or "trashes".

You have bangs.

You have scars.

You are strong.

Lions are you favourite pet. (especially Bester~)

You hate princes.

You hate useless wimps.

Loves to eat steak.

Screw rules, you care for fun.

You are fierce.

You have no mercy.

You don't give a damn.

Least but not least, you talk _like_ a boss!

* * *

><p><strong>AN Ehehe, think you are like Xanxus? :D **

**NEXT UP Superbi Squalo You can guess the contents, no?**


	8. Squalo Superbi

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the story **

**A/N: Yay, say hello again to this not-so-awesome fic :))**

* * *

><p><strong>ARE YOU SQUALO ENOUGH?<strong>

**SQUALO SUPERBI**

You hate your boss.

You have long hair.

You like swords and sharks.

People are brats to you no matter how old are they.

You hate gay men. (Take example: Lussuria)

You're loyal.

You shout all the time because people just _can't_ seem to hear you.

You start your sentence with "VOI", and it's on the maximum volume.

You have a thing for shampoos.

You are second-in-command in a group.

In your group consists of; a shitty boss, a gay guy, a dog (get what I mean?), a blind brat, a sarcastic frog who croaked all the time and a baby. Ah, one happy family.

You carry a sword with you.

You have the urge to cut anyone you hate.

You cussed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :DDD I seriously had fun writing this. Oooh~ You called me up again last night—SORRY. That was random.**

**NEXT UP: Lussuria; wriggle all the way xD Kidding.**


End file.
